


Born to be Bad

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Boys In Love, Communication, Drinking, Family Issues, Heaven & Hell, How Do I Tag, I'll tag as I go, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: All Connor has ever known is evil. He grew up punishing the damned after all.(Kind of a Lucifer AU but not really a Lucifer AU)
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Climbing Out

**Author's Note:**

> While some of the aspects of this were from the show Lucifer, I avoided the plot of the show and simply used the show as inspiration for a set up.

Connor can't exactly remember how he escaped hell. All he really remembers is waking up on a beach. While he can't remember how, he does remember why.

He wanted out. Hell was not where he wanted to be. Earth just seemed like the best option, not like he'd get all the way up.

His father is probably pissed. He's the son of the actual devil and a demon, don't ask how that happened because demons don't have souls or whatever, it just did.

So yeah, a stupid angle and a demon mixed and created him. Connor. He's somewhere between the spectrum. He isn't like either of his parents. He's not big on the punishing aspect of being a demon, but he isn't an innocent angle. It wasn't right for him to be in hell.

By the end of the first week on earth he has a new name. Connor Murphy. He, with his father's power of persuasion, managed to get a place to live. A swanky party house that many people begged for. Connor simply made the right deal.

He told the man selling the house that in exchange for giving Connor the property, he would turn it into a club and put him on the list, so he wouldn't have to pay for entry. He was desperate for a date, so it worked out.

Owning a club is nice. He makes fantastic money off of it, and the men that the club attracts isn't bad either. Connor likes the others too, but he doesn't swing that far. Once and a while, but usually men.

One day at the heat of the party he spots a particularly interesting man hanging out with some friends. Connor sends a bartender over with a drink from him, watching the man get flustered.He clearly asks the bartender where Connor was, because he is pointed out shortly after. The bartender gets back to work and the hot guy comes over.

"Hello," Connor greeted, sipping his scotch. "I'm Connor Murphy."

The man smiled, he might get flustered but he's attractive as ever, "Evan Hansen. Your club is nice, I've never gone anywhere like this before."

"Why?" Connor asked, giving this strangely attractive man his full attention.

Evan shrugged, "Well, I just turned 21 a few months ago, and these places are hard to get into. Plus...I'm not exactly...outgoing. Anxiety and all."

Connor hummed, taking in this information. He's had lovers before, but none really interested him like Evan did.

"Two questions," Connor started. "One, where are you from, two, are you single?"

Evan smiled and laughed nervously, "Um, somewhere I would rather forget, and yes."

Connor shook his head, "How? You're a pure fucking snack, people are crazy I swear."

Evan avoided answering by downing his drink. He didn't leave though.

"Woud you like to hear upstairs to chat? I take it this isn't your usual scene."

Evan nodded, setting his empty glass down, "Yes, um, just let me tell my friend. She's the sober lady today and she's keeping head count. I'll...meet you by the stairs?"

Connor confirmed, heading over by the entrance to his privet part of the house to wait. Evan went over to his friends, explained himself to the pretty girl with dreadlocks which earned him a teasing jab in the ribs, and he walked back over to Connor.

Inside the house is quiet, Connor was happy all the walls were sound proof. He could leave the bartenders to closing and he could sleep.

"So," Evan picks up their conversation. "Where are you from?"

Connor can't lie, thanks to his stupid father, "I guess I'm like you, I would rather forget. Why did you come to L.A.?"

Evan shrugged, "I'm in school, I got a scholarship. I'll graduate in the spring, thanks to my hunkering down last year. Besides, my best friend lives here. I guess I like being around people who understand me.

Connor nodded, pouring them both drinks, "I'm the opposite I guess, I wanted to get away from everyone I know. Be my own person. My father would not be happy if he knew where I was, he wanted me to stay in the family business, I wasn't having it."

Evan hummed, taking a swig from his glass, "Same. I uh, my dad was pushy, insisting I join him. I lived with my mom instead. Moved here when I got the scholarship."

Connor raised his glass, "To annoying fathers."

Evan raised his glass and they both downed their drinks. Evan grabbed Connor's hand, looking at him with concern.

"You seem like the kind of guy who only entertains for one night, is that how this is going?"

Connor shrugged, "I can be that way, but you interest me more than that, believe me. If I wanted you for a one night stand you would be naked already."

Evan chuckled, "At least you're honest."

"I never lie," Connor stated.

Evan hummed, finishing his drink, "What about your mom? What is she like?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Total bitch, and she knows it. Life was hell with my parents, and I never want to look back. They wronged me for reasons that don't even make sense."

Evan moved forward, taking Connor's hand, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Connor took his chance to end the conversation, leaning in and kissing Evan. There man responded, humming in pleasure. Evan was awkward when it came to kissing, but he caught on quickly. It didn't take long for Connor to lead them towards the bedroom.

Connor woke up to an empty bed, which was strange. Usually guests at least stayed long enough for morning sex. Maybe Evan backed out, not that he blamed the man. Connor could be overbearing.

Still, Connor got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Coffee was something new to him and he was addicted. He stopped dead seeing Evan over the stove. The man was only wearing his boxers and Connor's suit jacket from the night before. It was hard to not find that pleasing.

"Good morning," Evan laughed, turning his head to smile at him. "Hope you're hungry, I'm big on breakfast."

Connor helplessly accepted the plate Evan handed him, watching the other man serve himself before leading them over to the couch to eat. He's never had someone do this sort of thing for him before.

Evan nudged his leg, "You're quiet."

Connor nodded, "Right, sorry. Thank you, no one has ever done this before."

Evan just shrugged, a small smirk on his face.

"What?"

Evan smiled, "I like doing nice things, that's all." The man glanced at Connor's bare stomach, "What happened."

Evan went to touch the scar, but Connor caught his hand, "Not now, please."

His mother happened. Her way of reminding him that he was a miatake, lovely gash that she made with her demon daggers. Connor stole one from her on his way out.

The morning was quite pleasant after that. Evan was an interesting human, and talking to him was nice. Once the afternoon hit Evan had to leave.

"This was nice," Evan said, smiling. He was dressed in his own clothes now, not that Connor cared. "I hope we can do this again."

Connor nodded, "Please, feel free to come back."

Evan hummed, "I don't...want to have an open relationship with you, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Connor took that in, "I've never...solid relationships. Never really happened. But...I like you."

Evan took his hands in Connor's, "Look, just...don't sleep with anyone else. I want to try this."

"Me too. Deal."

Evan leaned in for a slow kiss, running his hands through Connor's hair, "Text me, I left my number on your fridge."

While Evan went down to grab a cab, Connor could only wonder how this human made him feel so different. And he liked it.


	2. First Steps

Having a boyfriend who was in college was dumb. For two whole weeks Evan only texted him with varying versions of explaining how he was busy. If he wasn't so interesting Connor would have left him.

Patience really isn't in Connor's vocabulary, so he took matters into his own hands. He persuaded his way into the campus, some security guards were now aware of their true sexuality thank you very much, and he tracked Evan down.

The dorm was tiny. How Evan could live in such a small space was mind boggling. He didn't have to wait long, Evan came in about an hour after he arrived, his roommate with him.

"Connor! How's the hell did you get here?"

Connor shrugged, eyeing the roommate, "Let me just say that your security guy is no longer straight. Who are you?"

The roommate smiled, "Jared. And you must be the club owner?"

Connor hummed, "Wow Ev, can't even use the titles you insisted we have?"

"Joking," Jared laughed. "It is so great to meet you. Hey, you should come out drinking with us tonight!"

Connor gave Evan a look, he hadn't heard anything about this.

"I was just about to text you and ask if you wanted to come," Evan mumbled.

"Sure," Connor sighed. "Where are we drinking tonight?"

Jared beamed, "There's this bar a few blocks from your club, we're supposed to meet everyone tonight."

Connor nodded, adjusting his cuffs, "How about we start the party at my club, hmm? Drinks are on the house if you're in?"

Jared grinned, accepting the offer. Evan watched him with a small smile. With Jared around Connor got no attention from this man.

The three drive to the club, and Jared was instantly doing shots. Evan was more lenient, sipping at a cocktail slowly. Connor didn't hesitate to pull Evan away, up to the house.

"What? I need to make sure Jared doesn't pass out before midnight!"

Connor glared at him, "Do you have a thing with him? You barely have looked at me and I'm supposed to be the boyfriend here."

Evan's eyes widened, "No, I just...Jared is reckless and Michael isn't here, and without Michael he's usually a wreck. Jared is pretty dumb."

"Who the fuck is Michael?"

Evan ran a hand through his hair, "Jared's boyfriend. I'm sorry I get distracted with Jared around...it's kind of always been my job to look out for him. We've been friends for so long. I'm sorry that happened, I'll stop when Michael shows up, promise."

Connor sighed, pulling Evan into a kiss. This man was going to be the death of him.

"Also, you probably shouldn't wear a fancy suit to a bar, just saying."

Connor rolled his eyes, heading towards the bedroom. He switched into a nice pair of jeans and a button up that was a bit tight, hoping to catch Evan's attention with it.

It worked for the most part, Evan stayed glued to his hip after the change, but didn't pay him any attention until Michael showed up.

Once Evan's gaggle of friends met up at the bar they all asked questions.

"So, Connor, where are you from?"

Connor shrugged, they were drunk and wouldn't believe him anyway, "I was conceived in the depths of Hell, which is actually quite cold, grew up punishing the damned. Can't remember how, but I escaped."

Jared, well wasted before leaving the club, "So are you a fuckin' demon or some shit?"

Connor smiled, "Half demon. My father is the fallen angel himself."

Sounds of laughter, Evan giving him worried looks.

"Don't worry, I'm completely sane."

"But where are you actually from?"

Connor sighed, "I never lie, I'm the devil's son. Hell, probably would have become the ruler if I didn't escape."

Evan kept his worried eyes all night. Jared and Michael had a drinking contest that Michael won by a long shot, and after discussion of having sober rides home the group dispersed, Evan heading back with Connor.

"Don't call yourself a demon," Evan whispered. "If...if something happened in your life and you think you need hel--"

"I don't lie, Evan," Connor snapped. "It isn't my fault that you don't believe in the divine."

Evan glared at him, "I'm worried about you! You're calling yourself a demon! Demons are evil creatures that punish and crave the wrong doings of others! You can't refer to yourself that way."

"You...why can't you believe me?"

Evan stammered for a moment, "Because, demons aren't real, and if they were they sure as hell couldn't have a kid since they don't have a soul!"

Connor sighed, not really sure of himself but trusting Evan with the truth. He's lifted the protection that hid his ugly demon face and looked at Evan. He knew it. Half cut up, red and scarred. One normal eye, one glowing orange. Evan gasped, but didn't run.

"Oh my god," Evan reached out, touching the skin. "Did someone hurt you?"

"God given I'm afraid."

Evan pulled him into a hug, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

Connor covered his face again, sitting Evan down to talk, "What do you want to know?"

"Your parents?"

"Larry and a demon, yes."

Evan quirked an eyebrow, "Larry?"

Connor shrugged, "That's what I call him to piss him off."

Evan sat quietly, "How did you escape Hell?"

Connor sighed, "I can't remember. I just...I was standing next to the exit, wanting to get out, open my eyes and I'm on the beach. I don't think gramps knows I exist, so how I got out I'm not sure."

Evan frowned, taking Connor's hand in his, "I still...this doesn't change things. I still want to be with you, I just...wow. Angels and demons are real? Crazy."

Connor hummed, pulling Evan into a kiss. Evan brought them into the bedroom, removing Connor's shirt.

"You're taking this well," Connor hummed, grazing his teeth over a sensitive spot on Evan's neck.

"Hey, can I text something?" Evan asked, eyes serious. "Saw it on tv once."

Connor allowed it, feeling Evan's hand snake around him towards his back. His fingers kept pressing on random spots, until pressing quite hard under his shoulder blades.

Evan let out a squeak and Connor looked behind him. Wings attached to his back were now exposed. Had those always been there? When did they show up? Who cursed him with them?

"Think I found how you escaped," Evan whispered, reaching over to touch the wings.

Connor jerked back into reality, getting up and stumbling over to the wall with the mirror.

"Connor?"

"These...this is bad," Connor whispered. "I can't be like him, I _refuse_ to be like him! I need them gone!"

Connor reached under the bed and grabbed the sword. Demon crafted designed for torture. One of the few things he took with.

"Connor what are you doing!"

He took a breath, used the mirror as a guide, and brought the blade down against the left wing. It fell off with ease, though painful enough to knock him to his knees. Evan was scrambling, trying to take the sword away.

"Connor you're hurting yourself stop!"

Connor gritted his teeth and brought the sword down again, slicing the other wing off. He let out a sob, dropping the sword. Evan was yelling, but Connor couldn't hear him. He was on his hands and knees, watching blood run down his sides and drip off of him on to the floor. His vision went blurry, he felt weak.

"Nonononononono! Connor stay awake!"

He couldn't, sleep pulled him down, his eyes slipping shut.

He would never be like Larry.

Connor woke to the smell of chemicals. He had been moved to the bed, laying on his stomach. His back burned with irritation as he got up.

A hand was on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Sip at this, don't chug it," a voice whispered, handing him a glass while caressing his cheek.

Connor obeyed, his eyes slowly focusing on in Evan. The young man was kneeling in front of him, his eyes tired and full of worry.

"What happened?"

Evan sighed, "I burned the wounds to stop blood flow. cleaned the floor, and burned the wings. Sorry if it smells like bleach.

"Thank you," Connor murmured. "The sword?"

Evan handed it to him from the floor, "What are the engravings for?"

"Designed to torture the souls of the damned, it's a demon sword. Only gift my mother ever gave me. Besides life, I guess. I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm not human-- I'll be fine in a few hours. I just...I came here to move on, I can't do that if I'm like my father. That means removing myself from him. "

Evan took the sword away, shoving it under the bed, "Please, never hurt yourself like that again."

Connor nodded, accepting Evan's soft lips against his. He could feel his skin regrowing--healing as he moved. Oh the beauty of being immortal. Connor pulled Evan into his lap, nipping at his neck.

"You're still hurt," Evan whimpered. "This should wait."

Connor grinned at him, "I'm immortal, love. No reason to wait."

That won Evan over, letting Connor remove his shirt.

He was determined to put Evan's worries to rest.

"What is Hell like?" Evan asked, running a hand down Connor's bare chest.

Connor sighed, kissing a bruise on Evan's neck, "Cold. Every soul has their own torture room, the sad part is that every room is unlocked. No one escapes though. I didn't like torturing people, but I'm good at it. My father treated me like a demon, part of his army, I didn't get to sit on a throne and watch. "

Evan rolled on top of him, "Well, what will happen when I go to Hell?"

"Who said you're going?"

Evan laughed softly, "Okay, if I go to Hell."

Connor hummed, "If you do, I'll go back and take you out of your room. You and I can roam the halls for eternity."

Evan frowned, "You would give up your freedom for me?"

Connor smiled, "Of course."

"You think we'll still be together at that point?"

"I hope so."

Evan blushed, "Look at me, falling for a demon. I'm so happy I met you."

"Half demon," Connor purred. "The devil is still technically an angel, darling."

Evan hummed, pressing a kiss to Connor's cheek before sitting up. He found Connor's discarded shirt from the night before laying by the bed, and he put it on. Connor followed, throwing on a pair of boxers.

"What do you want to eat?" Evan asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"We could order something if you don't want to cook," Connor hummed, embracing Evan from behind.

Evan shook his head, wiggling loose to search the fridge. They ended up with pasta, cuddled up on a couch.

"Ugh, I have a test on Monday. I'll have to leave to go study," Evan pouted, setting his plate down on the end table.

"You could study here, I have space," Connor offered. "It will be better than in your dorm or pretty much anywhere at your school."

"Connor that isn't--"

"Evan--I have space. We can go get your things tonight."

The young man smiled, heading back to put pants on. Connor happily followed.

Jared and Michael were watching a movie when they walked into the dorm. Evan started grabbing his study supplies, Connor sneaking a few outfits of his into one of the bags.

"Damn Ev, get that dick," Jared praised, waving at the hickey on his neck.

Evan turned an absolutely adorable shade of pink, grabbing a notebook. He was so embarrassed that he walked out without saying goodbye.

Connor made sure to tease him about it on the way home.


	3. Adjusting

Over the next two months Connor slowly moved Evan into his place and out of the dorm. He escorted Evan to campus or called an uber for him, and did the same at night. Evan was adamant of Michael then taking his place in the dorm to keep an eye on Jared, although personally Connor thought it weird.

Oh well.

"Love, I'm an expert in torture not music," Connor frowned, he and Evan had different tastes in music.

"But it's Lady Gaga!" Evan pouted, turning his attention from the stove.

Connor walked over and scooped Evan up, sitting him on the counter. Evan's hands tangled in his hair as he was pulled into a kiss.

"Besides," Evan hummed, biting at Connor's earlobe. "My mom also loves Lady Gaga, and we are trying to make her accept that I'm into men."

"I could make a classical version of her songs easily," Connor purred, leaning into another kiss.

Heidi was flying out to visit Evan, and the trip included Evan coming out and Connor being introduced.

"Do I have to wear this?" Connor motioned to his jeans. You could tell Evan had picked out what he was wearing, "Heidi should have to accept me as default. That includes being the owner of the most impressive night club in LA, and my fashion of suits."

Evan on his half was wearing one of Connor's suit jackets over his university shirt and jeans. It was oddly admirable.

"I won't tell her I'm not human though, that can stay between us." Connor hummed. "Although I can't lie so maybe we shouldn't bring religion into the conversation."

Evan sighed, "You seriously can't lie?"

"Nope. Now can I change?"

A sizzling sound caught their attention and Evan scurried back to the stove, removing the boiling over pot from the burner. Connor took his chance and changed into a black suit. This was the one Evan had stolen the jacket for.

"She's outside!" Evan cried, dashing into the closet. "Oh my god this place is a mess! Distract her while I clean!"

Connor placed a hand in his shoulder, "It's fine, love. Make the bed and set plates, I'll bring her up."

Connor swiped his jacket back as he went outside. Heidi looked confused, standing with a bouncer.

"Mrs. Hansen," Connor called, catching her attention. "Thank you for watching her, Adam. Please, follow me."

He offered his arm and Heidi took it, her face full of worry. She clearly disliked the noise from the club, but once upstairs she relaxed a bit.

"Evan will be back in a minute," Connor assured, noting the arranged books on the desk. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Fireball."

Connor grinned, "My kind of lady. Evan's more of a cocktail guy, but I don't judge."

"He doesn't get it from me," Heidi laughed, taking her glass. "And who are you?"

Evan walked into the room, he had changed into nicer jeans and a polo, his hair tamed instead of its usual slightly curling mess.

"Hey Mom, I see you met Connor," Evan made his presence known, holding his arms out for a hug.

Heidi fell into his arms, the two catching up without words.

"Mom, Connor is my boyfriend," Evan explained, hope and fear in his eyes.

Heidi looked between them, not speaking. Evan started to hunch.

"Hurt him and you're dead."

Connor snapped to attention, "Okay."

Evan recovered, having everyone take their seats. Heidi was impressed with Evan's cooking, happy with his living situation, everything went great. Due to jetlag she was asleep early, but that just meant Connor could cuddle with his boyfriend for longer.

"I've...I've never been in love before," Evan murmured, caressing Connor's face.

"Me neither," Connor purred, kissing under Evan's chin. "But love...It comes and goes. I care about you, Evan, more than anything."

Evan beamed, giving him a real kiss, "I care about you too."

"Well, Ev, you have a better taste in men than I do," Heidi chuckled. "Thank you for taking me shopping, boys."

Connor had suggested they go shopping while Connor gave a proper tour of LA, and Evan agreed along with Heidi. The three walked up the stairs towards the house when Connor froze. The door was unlocked. He pushed the door open, tense. Nothing was disturbed. Maybe he just didn't lock it.

"I'll start lunch," Evan peeped, heading to the kitchen. Heidi went to speak, but her words fell short.

"Hello Connor."

Connor snapped his head up. Larry was leaning against the wall. How had he gotten here? Evan had even come back.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Larry smirked, "Just figuring out what you've been up to. Your mother is with as well."

Seeing Cynthia walk down from his room to join Larry startled him. She...looked human. Beautiful red hair, it was amazing.

"Oh, you're Connor's parents," Heidi laughed, " It's good to meet you."

Cynthia smirked, pulling out a blade from nowhere. Evan had been frozen, not speaking or moving.

"Let's go home, Connor."

Cynthia rushed over at Larry's words, grabbing Connor by the arm. Heidi squeaked, backing up. Evan still didn't move.

"Connor, don't fight it," Larry scoffed, staring him down. "What is it that you truly desire?"

Fuck him. Connor tired to fight the ming game, but he couldn't help it.

"I want to stay here!"

Larry frowned, pulling him towards the door. Cynthia followed, doting as always. Heidi had backed towards Evan when the man finally snapped out of his shock.

Connor could hardly think before Evan grabbed both him and Heidi and...suddenly they weren't home. I'm a blink they were standing on the roof of a building. Connor looked to his boyfriend to find a pair of wings attached to his back. No.

"You're an angel?" Connor cried.

Evan wavered, "Connor, just let me--"

"I knew there was something about you," Heidi frowned. "I could sense it. You...you're a demon."

"I'm a guardian angel," Evan blurted out. "My mom can sense divine beings, my dad found out and gifted her me--I grew up protecting Jared. I swear I was going to tell you--"

"I didn't even hesitate," Connor snapped. "I let you see me! I trusted you and...you took it so well...you knew how to trigger my wings! You did that on purpose!"

"Evan we need to leave, he's a demon."

"Half demon!" Both men corrected her.

"I'm not a real angel," Evan whispered, taking his hand. "That's how guardian angels work, it's not for forever. I just...you know I didn't tell you because of that, right? I would have after my time was up, but with you being...well you. I...It was easier to keep quiet, see how you really were."

"Fuck you, you lied to me!"

Heidi stepped between them, "Never speak to my son that way again."

Connor revealed his demon face to her, "Try me bitch, there's a lovely space in Hell for you. Maybe you have to relive your sons death over and over again, or watch him fall apart, because you failed him--weren't there for him, were you? Did you give him enough, Heidi? Was he enough for you?"

Heidi went still with fear, Connor reading into her fears and threatening the worst.

"Stop," Evan pulled his mother away. "Connor, calm down."

Connor glared at him, feeling a small gust of wind in his ears. He turned his head to find his wings back. How?

"Evan, take me home."

Evan frowned, "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't leave."

Connor sat, sure enough Evan came back. He decided to put the angel thing behind him for now, because his father and his mother in a human form were probably searching for them. Priorities.

"What do we do to get rid of him?" Evan asked.

Connor sighed, "Kill him. Although he won't die, but he will go back to Hell."

Evan hummed, "Okay, let's do it."

They fly back together, unsurprisingly Larry is sitting with a drink in hand. Connor concealed his wings before approaching.

"Ah, come to your senses? I wasn't aware you had a guardian angel friend."

Connor frowned, "What do you want?"

Larry let out a bark of laughter, "I can't have a hidden immortal walking around up here, can I? If dear old dad found out you would be destroyed, your soul and all! He watches them all the time, the humans, this is for your safety."

"Then let it happen. At least I would have had a life worth living."

Larry sighed, "How about a deal, hmm? You come back to Hell with your mother and I, and in exchange you can have whatever you want except to ask us--or anyone--to get out again? I'll even let you kill the angel and take him with us, since you seem to want a sex partner."

Evan took his hand, "Don't, Connor please."

Connor pulled his hand away, glaring, "You lied to me, and I never lied to you."

Cynthia barged in, a bottle of whiskey in her hand, "Humans really know how to party, Lucifer!"

"Your deal, but forget about Evan. I don't want him."

Larry grinned, holding out his hand, "To replace that I'll give you a throne. You don't need to do the busy work, I'm assuming that's part of why you wanted out."

Connor took the hand shake, ignoring Evan's plead. Once again, Connor could hardly process before he was standing in Hell with his father and mother. Cynthia ran off to her demon friends while Larry patted his shoulder.

"You know how you have me the IOU?" Connor asked, looking at his father.

Larry nodded, "Have it already? Go on, tell me."

Connor sighed, "In exchange for returning with you, you cannot follow me or send anyone to find me. We cut ties here unless I choose to connect with you. You are not to see me, speak to me, or look at me unless I choose to let you."

Larry scoffed, "Excuse me?"

Connor let his wings out, flying back up. Larry wasn't allowed to see him again and he was allowed to leave as long as he didn't ask anyone. Loopholes, aren't they amazing?

Evan was sitting on the floor when he returned. He seemed shocked to see him back so soon.

"You said you didn't want me, and you can't lie! Why come back?"

"One, my life is more than you, Evan," Connor laughed. "Two, I _need_ you."

It doesn't take more than a few seconds for Evan to be kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!🌳


End file.
